The present invention relates to industrial work tables, and more particularly to a prefabricated, knock-down, metal-frame work table that combines the attributes of (1) being conveniently packaged for shipment, (2) easily assembled at the job site, and (3) sufficiently sturdy to support heavy loads thereon, which loads are sometimes moving along the table. An example of such tables is the cutting and spreading table utilized in the textile industry on which a plurality of layers of fabric are placed one atop the other by a spreading machine that travels along the table. The mutli-layered stack of fabric is then cut to some predetermined pattern. The spreader, which can weigh up to 3000 pounds, travels from one end of the cutting table to the other, depositing successive layers of fabric onto the surface of the table. Work tables for such heavy duty purposes known in the past have simply not been of such construction as to provide a sufficiently sturdy work surface upon which to carry out such operations.
Examples of such work tables known heretofore are illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,605,150; 2,731,316; and 3,280,766 to Cohen. The work tables described in each of these patents, while being intended for use in such environments as in the spreading and cutting of multiple fabric layers, were designed a number of years ago, before the equipment mounted thereon was as heavy as it is in today's installations. Therefore, the frame for the table is insubstantial to properly support work pieces and equipment of the type in industrial use today.
A further example of a work table of the prior art is the Bullmerwerk table manufactured by Bullmerwerk of Reutlingen, West Germany identified as "BULLMER Zuscheidestrabe-System-Komet-Automatic." This table, while being a prefabricated knock-down work table which is somewhat sturdier than those known before, in that it utilizes square steel tubing as the frame members, is still not sufficiently sturdy in that the legs are formed in sections and the inter-connecting points are not suitable to result in a sturdy, secure structure.
The present invention is directed to an industrial work table that is prefabricated in a knock-down configuration for easy shipment and storage, yet when assembled is more sturdy than other work tables available to the industry. Several features of the invention combine to provide the ultimate superior results. The frame members are generally prefabricated from a square tubular steel material of at least a 12 gauge thickness. While separable side and corner connecting members are provided, they are formed of substantially the same tubular material having projections and bridging members that extend into the open ends of the structural rails and legs. The resulting connections are made more secure by bolting through the structural frame members and connecting members. The side and corner legs are of generally one piece construction with connecting projections that support the side and cross braces being welded to the side walls of the leg members. There is no break in the vertical member forming the legs. The basic configuration of the side connectors and corner connectors are fabricated identically, then utilized in the assembly by differing orientation, hole patterns, and the use of different bridging members.
Where the work tables of the present invention are intended for use in conjunction with the aforementioned spreading machines, a pair of tracks are secured to the upper rails of either side of the frame to provide a sturdy, steel support surface on which the wheels of the spreader may roll. This serves to protect the more easily damaged work surface, particularly the edges thereof, which is generally wooden or a laminated structure sometimes provided with tiny air holes through which air passes from an underlying plenum for forming an air cushion or a hold down feature.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an industrial work table that is prefabricated in a knock-down configuration, yet when assembled, provides a stable work surface capable of supporting massive loads thereon.